the_world_of_aceariafandomcom-20200214-history
Dracwick
Dracwick The province of Dracwick expands from east of the Moonstone Mountains to the west of the [[Caesland]] border towns. The land of Dracwick is highly fertile due to heavy amount of rain, and has grown rich from the agricultural production brought forth from the hardworking common folk. Very few cities can be found inside of Dracwick, in their place hold-fasts and strong stone castles can be found. Around said castles and forts minor farming villages have popped up. Selling their minor wares of grain, flax, and sour apples to travelers. The capital of Dracwick is known as Ernteburg, the city itself is made up of rough cobblestone and four stone towers. The capital is home to the Archduke of Dracwick and his family, while also being a resupplying location for the Royal Army of Carim. Within the realm lies the Moonstone Pass, the only proper and large way to travel into the far western deserts, or into the eastern lands of [[Carim]]. Due to this the people of Dracwick have had to suffer orc raids and assaults through the mountains. Thus requiring farmers to live a double life as steadfast guardians in case the Royal Army fails to repulse the [[Orcs|orcish invaders]]. The people of Dracwick are seen as the humble farmers of Carim, a breadbasket that feeds all of the north in times of need and supplies the south with grain that can be used for trade with the southern kingdoms. The men and women of Dracwick live rather simple lives, it is typical for most individuals within the province to simply inherit their father or mother's profession. Going into the same field of work as the rest of their bloodline. Few dare to break this cultural stigma, those that dare to typically leave the province all together. Meanwhile, the nobles stand on guard for their people. Watching the horizons for any sign of raiders or approaching armies, even if the knights themselves act more akin to light cavalry they will not stray from a fight. For they must guard and protect their wards, no matter the cost to their own personal being. Unlike the other regions of the North, Dracwick has several laws in place that defend the rights of the lower class and women. Such as the "Family Law", such a law states that if a woman's husband dies her lands are rightfully hers and that she is the beneficiary. Eventually this law would spread to the Caeslandic province and be formally passed by Archduke Gerald Rosenthal. The current reigning family of Dracwick is the Dassel family, with Archduke Fulrad Dassel at its head. Military The average military man of Dracwick was most likely once a farmer or the son of a noble that owned farming lands. While the noble's son sit upon horseback wielding lance and shield, the peasant warrior will fulfill whatever role he is best suited for. From using a two handed sword known as the Falx to wielding bows and slings, the Dracwick military is lightly armed and best used by Carim generals in lightning fast raids or fast attack ambushes. These foot soldiers lack the armor to stay in a fight for long but their ferocious assault tends to break the enemy before they are cut down. For the peasant soldier, these are not just wars and fights for glory. It is a battle to defend ones livelihood, to protect ones family and property. If one goads the anger of one of these warriors, they can surely find their throat slit by a dagger in the dark of an axe blow to the skull in broad daylight. It is also noted that the knight of Dracwick will form into a roving band around the time of early spring to late fall. This is due to the fact that the Orcs will raid Dracwick by passing through the old goat trails and mines located up in the mountains. These knights are typically received by local peasants with joy, seeing as when a band of well trained and armed warriors are about the orcish raiders tend to stay away. The rest of Carim have given these traveling warriors a title known as Errant Knights or Questing Knights. Cities